That's What Friends Are For
by SkylarMacy157
Summary: The Capital has always been cruel, there's no question about that. Many Panem citizens have wanted to take a stand against The Capital, but around the 32nd Hunger Games, Marigold Blue, a district 1 teen has formed " The Hibiscus Society ", a group that begins to protest against The Capital. Will the Capital discover the group, or will "The Hibiscus Society" prevail?
1. Prologue

That's What Friends are for - The 32nd Annual Hunger Games

By SkylarMacy157

Prologue

The Capital is cruel, and it always has been.

The Capital has always indirectly executed children, has always ignored starving districts, and has always been to kill. The Capital has not changed at all. The Capital's cruelty has not evolved, but the districts have.

Likewise, as the districts evolved, so did their judgment.

Most are afraid to take a stand against the capital, would die before they try, but one district 1 teen has found the courage to start protesting against the capital.

Do you know what happens when people start things?

Revolutions happen.

Marigold Blue, with the help of her father, have organized for them and 7 other teens to meet in secret and plan the first protests against the capital. They hope for more people to join.

This organization forever shall be known as The Hibiscus society.

The Hibiscus was known as a beautiful flower that grew before the catastrophes, but was destroyed in the midst of tragedy

It was thriving with peace.

This is what The Hibiscus Society hopes to achieve, but they're in grave danger.

The Capital knows that its inhabitants are ready to explode at any moment. They also have their eyes on Marigold. They're suspicious.

I honestly don't know how they can make it out alive.

You just have to sit back and hope for the best.

Like me.

My heart goes out to them.

They've got a chance, but will they take it?

We won't know until the rest of the story unfolds.


	2. Chapter 1 Invitations

That's What Friends are for - The 32nd Annual Hunger Games

By SkylarMacy157

Chapter 1 - Invitations

Marigold Blue's POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late planning this meeting, but it's important I make a good first impression. It may only be 7 people, but 7 could easily turn into 0 if I screw today's meeting up.

I roll over on my right side and take the small, silver key off my wooden nightstand. I burst from my bed sheets quickly brought myself into my stepfather's room. We used to have no relationship whatsoever, since I felt he replaced my real father, but now we have one common goal: Destroy the capital. I am very grateful he is in my life right now.

I gently push the key into the socket, and turn it once to the left, three times to the right, and once again, one turn to the left. After a moment's hesitation, the box opens, revealing the seven carefully-crafted notices for the first meeting. The invitations look like capital flyers that were recently handed out to everyone at school. A few days ago, I took some of the flyers so I could "edit" them yesterday. No one will ever know the difference, and the notes will not raise suspicions from the capital. I am going to have to distribute them prior to school today, since the meeting takes place today following school.

My stepfather and I need to get dressed, so I shake him awake. We have no time for dilly-dallying.

"Mari, what are you doing? It's 5:00 a.m., god damn it, why aren't you asleep?" he snaps at me.

"Don't you remember? We have to, *cough cough* take care, *cough cough* of business." I really hope Steve can take a hint. If not, he'll be sorry.

"OH! I'm sorry, we need to get dressed. the clothes are in a small box, shoved in the left corner of my closet. It's under Beth's old clothes. Bring it in the bathroom now, Marigold." He commands. Last night, my stepfather told me he had some clothes for the job, but never specified on what they were. I swiftly sift through his things in the closet when I finally find the box he was looking for. I refrain from looking inside the box, just in case it's something I don't want to see. I will do everything I can to avoid the situation that occurred just 3 months ago… but that's beside the point. Focus Marigold, Focus!

My stepfather's eyes light up when I get there. He rips the box out of my arms and sets it with caution on the table. With my eyes set on the box, I lock the door so no one can see the costumes.

Out of the box comes two new, freshly ironed, white peacekeeper uniforms. My stepfather's best friend is a peacekeeper, yet is on our side.

"Look at me, Mari." There is an intensity in his voice I haven't come across until now.

I look. "You are going to put this whole uniform on, the grab the invitations and hide them in your socks. When I am in my uniform, we will both leave. I am going to distract the peacekeepers so they don't notice you put the notes in our guest's lockers. When you are ready to move on, say ' Hey Joe, how you doing today?' That is my cue to leave. Are you ready?" That last part gets to me. I was practically born ready. I've hated the capital since I could walk. I know I train at the training centers, but that training is for the war. I am finally ready to get something started.

I swallow, and then I reply, "Yes. After school, I will meet you at the back door of the training center."

"Good girl," he tries to praise me, but it feels like he thinks of me as an animal, rather than a person. "You've been listening. Now, let's go."

When the morning chill hits me, I feel right at home. I've never had a problem with temperature, but the natural breeze feels… different. It wraps me in a cool blanket, while the artificial air is just there, nothing special about it. The morning breeze feels genuine and real, something I rarely experience here in district 1.

Not much time has passed when we enter the school. My stepfather and I enter the school doors like cunning foxes-sly, and unnoticeable. I carry myself through b hall and find locker 46B. A peacekeeper stands at the far end of the hall, admiring his gun. My stepfather doesn't even try to distract the peacekeeper as the peacekeeper has distracted himself. I slip my right hand into the back of my left boot, and pull out the small sheet of pink paper, and prepare it for it's mission.

The paper was made for this, as it fits perfectly in the locker slot. I glance over to my stepfather, who nods at me. The peacekeeper at the end of the hallway doesn't break his focus away from his gun.

My stepfather and I walk ourselves down to C hall, and we stop at locker 12C This time, a peacekeeper in standing on guard, a few lockers down. This time, My stepfather takes the lead and distracts the guard, telling him how handsome he is. While in vain, I take 3 more slips and slip them into the lockers. The peacekeeper shoots a dirty look in my direction just as I am putting the final invitation in Locker 31C. He then approaches me, and he looks very suspicious.

"Soldier, what did you just put in this student's locker, and why exclusively this student's locker?" He questions me with authority. Just as I am about to answer, he takes off his helmet, revealing his identity of Caesar Fiora, Head peacekeeper hear in district one.

I'm screwed.

"Well, I was-um-putting this pink note in this student's locker be-because," I stutter. Bullets of sweat are making way out of my skin. I need to make something up, before he takes to the capital for treason. Wait a second- "This student, along with a few others has been disrespecting the capital's authority recently. I've decided to warn them of the possible consequences before we have to take drastic measures." I say with confidence. I'm trying this fake-it-until-you-make-it strategy, but this is the head peacekeeper, Caesar likely can tell when someone is lying.

"If what you're saying is true, show me the notes." Caesar commands. I optimistically take another note out of my pocket and show him the front. If I hesitated, Caesar would immediately take notice and arrest me on the spot for treason.

With the flick of his wrist, Caesar takes the note from my hand, and examines the front. He keeps a steady poker face while doing so. I am trying for a poker face as well, but without this unifor. Caesar would see my entire body shaking vigorously. He nearly turns over the note, but presumably decides against it for reasons I don't understand. Caesar should be arresting me right now, but for him not doing so, I am filled with joy.

"Looks legit," says Caesar as he returns the flyer to me." But you're on thin ice, soldier." He bumps into my torso with his gun as he walks away. I better not get caught again.

I start heading down to A Hall when I realize I've forgotten something. My stepfather!

I twist my body 180 degrees and start scanning the area for him. My mind starts to race with why he isn't here. Is he telling the capital what I am doing? Was he caught? I don't have time to come to a conclusion before I turn around and see that he is standing right behind me.

"Where were you, Joe!" I ask, panicking.

"While you and Caesar were playing house, I took the notes from your boot and got the rest of the notes passed out." Nobody saw me. Now let's get out of here already, Mari!"

My stepfather and I bring ourselves through the front doors and we walk home in silence. Once we get home, I get ready for school, but I also prepare myself for what this day holds. Today I become a rebel, and insurgent, but will I become a belligerent?

I hope not, but today I do become myself.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is a story I began to write back in February, but I stopped writing after the first chapter. I am not going to be able to upload as much after January 4th, when I start school again. I'm going to try to upload chapters once a week after you like the length of the chapter, or do you want the chapters to be longer or shorter? Let me know, and I will try to adjust. Also, I have not decided on the other 7 rebels for the Hibiscus Society, so if you want to submit a character, go ahead through PM or review. I may you use character, but this is not first come first serve. Just follow a format similar to an SYOT format, and submit it.I hope all you lovely people had a happy holidays, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Chapter 2 The First Meeting

That's what Friends are For

By SkylarMacy157

Chapter 2 The Meeting

Luke Edward's POV  
I walk through school as sly and quietly as possible. I don't want anyone to notice me.

Lucky for me, nobody notices me anyways. I've never been special or have been able to stand out in anyway. I've always been average in gym, average in academics, average at like. I have always been the guy you forget when listing off the names of your peers. I'm the guy who blends in, yet I sit alone. I've always been in the shadows of my older brother, Steven Edwards. If you were to even mention the name, everyone would freak out and start buzzing like flies. When he was attended school, Steven pulled off some legendary pranks, and some legendary party. Steven really was a cool guy before he got really cocky and volunteered during the 29th Hunger Games. Steven was taken down brutally in the blood because he brought his cockiness to the arena. Other tributes took notice and formed a plan to take him down during training. I miss the nice Steven, but I am fine without this arrogant Steven.

But this is all besides the point. Currently, I have to make my way to the dump, behind the training center. Lucky for these mysterious angels, when the pink note fell out of my locker, it landed face up, so nobody saw the scribe that tells of the first meeting at 4:00 p.m., in 10 minutes. Before I exit the school, I squat and take one last look in my backpack, and I make sure I have everything. Some Clothes, some pens, some paper, and Sticks. I'm hoping we're going to start this protest with the classic picket signs technique, so I've come prepared. I've also brought a notebook, just in case. It doesn't matter that I haven't told my parents, they won't notice I've taken anything, anyways. Steven's popularity carried over into the family, and now they can't shut up about him.

I start towards the large, heavy double doors that point east, the direction in which I need to go to get to the training center. This is a different exit, I usually take the door 3 hall down, because it's the long way to the training center. It gives me time to think.

When I arrive at the training center, I stop to admire it's real beauty. The marble walls, the glistening windows, the carefully crafted yellow letter at the top screaming "The Bethaline Fortress, Gym of Champions". Oh. That's why I never liked this place. It's named Panem's first president, Mr. Zora Bethaline, the one who invented the hunger games, the one who forces me to train, the one who took my brother away from me. Pain and suffering suddenly resurfaces from a dark place inside me, one I only came into contact with the day Steven announced he was volunteering. With that power, I dart right and make my way to the back of the training center. I stand once more for 5 minutes.

My head starts racing as I travel to the back. What did I expect to be there? What is going to be there? Is this all a trick? Will peacekeepers be waiting their, armed and ready? Or worse, will these people treat me like the majority of my peers? Even with these fears, I push them aside and walk towards the back door. I've got nothing left to lose.

…

After I've been pacing and pondering for what feels like an hour, the ground under my feet starts to rumble. I jump off before the "ground" opens, revealing a hidden room, filled with gizmos and gadgets galore. A beautiful teenager, who must be at least 16 emerges from the room. She's got vibrant orange hair, pale skin, rich blue eyes, and freckles dotting her face. After examining her face for a moment, I recognize her from school. Her name is Marigold, and she is in my p.e. class. Marigold always beats everyone in the class, even the strongest, most athletic boys. She's the last person I thought I would see here, but I can't say I'm not pleased.

Marigold glances downward at something into the room and speaks. " William, he showed up."

From the shadows, a man with a stern voice replies " Good. Get him in, lock the door, and we can finally start."

Marigold now turns to me, " Where have you been? We've been waiting for you, Luke!"

For a moment I sit speechless. She knows my name? This beautiful girl, her? I just stare, starstruck, in a trance.

Marigold breaks that trance. " Well? Get on with it!"

" I'm sorry. I stopped in front of the training center for a few minutes, and I've been pacing out here for a while" I answer.

"Why didn't you knock?" Marigold questions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to, I don't know, ask the _ground_ for directions, because it had seen where everybody was. I was just expecting someone to come and get me." I snap. How the heck was I supposed to know?

" Woops… I forgot that not everyone knows about this door. The other 6 were here 10 minutes ago. Just be on time, or you're dead, Luke!" replies Marigold.

"It won't happen again. Now, where do I sit?"

Marigold then leads me down the latter, into a conference-room-resembling hide out. Behind me, the door slams with and omph. The walls in front of me are dark brown, dingy, the long, narrow table in the center of the room is clearly made of cheap, weak plastic, and all chairs' blue-colored paint was flaking.

Aside from that, the walls are crowded with computers currently streaming live feeds from all over Panem. Some empty shelves sit in places against the wall where there are no monitors. Some monitors are pitch-black, yet are still recording. I wonder why.

Including me, there are 9 people in the room. Marigold, a middle-aged man, and 6 other fellow district 1 teens, ranging from ages 13 to 18. The middle-aged man is sitting at one end, Marigold is directly across from him on the other end, and the rest of us sit in between, facing each other.

No one is talking. Nobody dares.

Marigold and that man stand up. Marigold speaks first.

" Hello all, and welcome to The Hibiscus Society. My name is Marigold Blue, and this is Joe Blecschmit. You all, along with myself and my stepfather, are here to light a spark under Panem's feet, and unite the districts so we can take down the capital, but first we must unite as a group. I will go over the basic rules, and then we can get started. Sound good.?"

"Yes." all of us reply in unison. We sound very monotone.

"Good. So first of all, The Hibiscus Society is to be kept secret. You may not alert anyone of these meetings, not your friends, not your family, not anybody. If you think someone you know may be interested, let me or my stepfather know, and we will keep an eye on them. If you tell anyone about the Hibiscus Society, you will have your memory wiped, and so will the prospect. You will no longer be a part of the Hibiscus Society. Also, do not write anything down. Do not allow any evidence of this group to leave this room. If we are working on a project, do not work on it at home. Nor do anything for the group on you're own. Do not speak of The Hibiscus Society. Any questions?"

A young boy speaks up. "Well, what if we wish to leave The Hibiscus Society."

This time, the man responds. "The same thing that happens if you betray us. You will have your memory wiped, and will be cut off from the group. Do you wish to leave, young sir?"

"N-No, not at all, I was just curious." The little boy cowers.

"Good. Meetings are not scheduled things, you will be informed to meetings in a similar style in which you were informed of today's meeting. If you aren't sure, it's okay to ask Mari or another member, just make sure it's in private, and there are no cameras around. Meetings will hopefully last about an hour, during your training hours so no one gets suspicious. Go it?"

Again, a monotone answer. "Yes."

Marigold takes the stage. " Today's meeting is just about an introduction. Now, we will go around the table and introduce each other. Let's start with… you." She points a finger at me.

"Well, my name is Luke." I declare. We go clockwise.

"Lilah."

"Zeke."

"Karl."

"Cocoa."

"Aria."

"Audrey."

We go back to Marigold. "Thank you for introducing yourselves. Now go train, but don't speak of this beyond. I will also be training. We will meet again soon."

Everyone leaves in unison. On my way out I jot down some notes. I know we weren't supposed to write anything down, but I make the noted seem like notes for school.

They'll never know.


End file.
